


blair

by he1vetica4ever



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Art, Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he1vetica4ever/pseuds/he1vetica4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair as Tess of the D'Urbervilles</p>
            </blockquote>





	blair

[](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=1f7fb7a1.jpg) [](http://s138.photobucket.com/albums/q273/makedeathloveme/draw/?action=view&current=d60a7e65.jpg)

Unfinished drawing.  
Penci1, ink, waterco1or.


End file.
